


【坤廷/乾坤正道】加油，蔡小葵！（一发完）

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 纯情实习编辑坤×理论丰富官能小说家正（算是葵廷吧）（不要问我为啥官能小说可以出版……）





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】加油，蔡小葵！（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 纯情实习编辑坤×理论丰富官能小说家正  
> （算是葵廷吧）  
> （不要问我为啥官能小说可以出版……）

 

 

 

 

 

 

01

 

中文系蔡徐坤，A大的系草兼校草，还曾是校学生会的主席。不管怎么看都该是追求者能绕学校两圈的样子。

 

可奇怪的是，大学他都读了四年了，收到的情书却屈指可数。有新闻部的学生专门对这个现象进行了一次调查，但迟迟没有见到发出的报道。

 

毕竟要是你录下的每一个视频里都是漂亮的小姑娘冲你翻了一个白眼：“对小葵下手，你还是人吗！”你也没法剪辑。

 

蔡小葵是大家在了解到蔡徐坤本质后给他取得爱称，听起来似乎有点过分可爱了，与一般人对他的第一印象不符。

 

可了解过后，谁都不会因为对一个表面酷guy，实则纯情甚至有点哭包属性的少年喊出“小葵”而感到别扭。

 

蔡徐坤一开始还感到了一点挫败，毕竟哪个男生不想自己给人的感觉是酷帅有型，而不是可爱，但时间一长，也就不觉得有什么了，还坦然接受了“小葵”这个名字和一群“老母亲”。

 

既然谈不成恋爱，那就安心学习，四年里他的成绩都是专业第一，大家都当他会直接保研，谁想到，蔡徐坤拿着导师给的推荐信，拍拍屁股离开了象牙塔，跑到到S市最大的出版社去应聘了编辑。

 

主编一看见他就痛哭流涕，说他是老天派过来的救星。蔡徐坤听了他半个小时毫无逻辑的哭诉，终于把事情理顺了。

 

出版社有个签约的作家叫THEO，写出来的东西备受现在的小女孩的追捧，在目前的流行小说作者榜里排得上前十，可也是真难伺候。

 

前两天刚刚辞退了派给他的第五个编辑，给出版社主编发的解释邮件里只是用黑体160号加粗大字留下了一句简洁的话：太丑了！

 

“你说说编辑要好看干嘛呢？你又不是跟他谈恋爱。”出版社主编从口袋里掏出了纸巾擦他除非用显微镜才能看见的眼泪，“况且那个小伙子也不是很丑，就是矮了点，胖了点，黑了点，痘痘多了点……”

 

“好了可以了，主编。”蔡徐坤努力把胳膊从主编手中抽出来，“您就说要我做什么吧。”

 

主编嘿嘿一笑：“那从今以后，THEO老师就归你负责啦。”

 

自己能不能从实习转正都是主编一句话的事，蔡徐坤哪有拒绝的余地。他挤出一个笑脸，无奈地点了点头。

 

交接的时候也挺顺利，除了那位前辈几乎是哭着把THEO的微信推给了蔡徐坤，还用一种看情敌的眼神盯着他足足两个小时。

 

对方通过申请的时间很快，并且还没等蔡徐坤想好开场白，THEO就已经发了三句话过来。

 

“新编辑？”

“发照片。”

“别P，我看得出来。”

 

还真是个颜控，蔡徐坤扶额，他就不爱自拍，连出去玩的游客照都偏爱风景，想了想，从过去同事过的副主席，也是他的老母亲之一的苏遥手里要了一张过来。

 

照片发过去以后，对面正在输入中了很久，最后发了一串地址。

 

“明天过来。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

02

 

编辑去敲作者的门，原本该是催稿没有结果时做出的事，说不定还要吃个闭门羹。这主动要求上门的，蔡徐坤还是第一次听说。

 

住的地方是个不算便宜的公寓，蔡徐坤在心里猜测THEO的书究竟有多畅销。他刚一敲门，就听见房间里传来了一阵“叮铃桄榔”的响动。

 

“来了来了！”里面的人应声，突然又爆发出一声怒吼，“五百万你又乱撒尿！”

 

五百万？蔡徐坤听到这个名字有些忍俊不禁，嘴角的弧度还没下去，门就打开了。

 

刺啦啦的短发被随手抓出层次，身穿一件Gucci的当季T恤，嘴里还含着一根棒棒糖的人出现在蔡徐坤的眼前。

 

“还真没P啊。”THEO惊喜地上下打量了他两眼，正打算说请进，房子里突然窜出了一团不明的黑色物体，绕着蔡徐坤的脚转来转去。

 

“颜狗！”THEO蹲下去把狗抱起来，可黑色法斗还一个劲地伸长了脖子想要舔一舔面前的帅哥，他一拍狗的脑袋，“丢不丢人！嗯？”

 

蔡徐坤看他们一人一狗的互动觉得可爱得不行，恰好他也喜欢狗，于是伸手去摸了摸法斗的头，手心毫不意外地被舔了一下。

 

THEO倒是诧异地看了他一眼，随即笑了，转身把狗抱进了屋子：“进来吧。”

 

蔡徐坤在玄关处脱了鞋，看见客厅的地上有一堆纸巾，估计就是刚刚的事发地点。

 

果不其然，THEO将狗放进围栏里后，先是将纸巾扔进了垃圾桶，然后拿来了拖把，他看见蔡徐坤一直呆呆地站在入口处，指了指沙发：“你先坐吧，我一会儿就好。”

 

蔡徐坤听话地在沙发上找了个位置，偷偷地观察起了这个THEO。

 

如果只用一个字来形容他的长相的话，大概就是“正”，标标准准，鼻子是鼻子，眼睛是眼睛。

 

唯一，其实也算不上缺点的是有些眉压眼，衬得整张脸都浓丽起来，看起来不好亲近。可刚刚的一笑，蔡徐坤又觉得他柔地像是一汪温泉。

 

“嘿！”

 

脑海里的弯弯笑眼突然放大在眼前，蔡徐坤吓得站了起来，结结巴巴地说了一句：“TH、THEO老师。”

 

“你这么严肃干嘛。”THEO给他倒了一杯奶茶，又想到什么似的歪头看他，“你喝甜的吗？我家没有咖啡。”

 

“喝，喝。”蔡徐坤接了杯子捧在手心，里面放了两块冰，适合夏天。

 

“我又不会吃了你。”THEO看他一副战战兢兢的样子觉得好笑，在他旁边坐下，“你叫蔡徐坤是吧？”

 

“是的老师。”

 

THEO一挑眉：“我叫朱正廷。”

 

“好的老师。”

 

发现面前的小男生完全没理解自己的暗示，朱正廷心累地摇了摇头：“老赵跟你说了我的事没？”

 

老赵？哪个老赵？蔡徐坤一头雾水，他仔细思索了一下，似乎出版社的主编姓赵，可那位中年男子絮絮叨叨了一大堆，他只听了部分，也不知道朱正廷指的是什么。

 

“算了，还是我跟你说吧。”朱正廷坐直了，“第一，我的编辑只能是我的编辑。第二，我叫你的时候你得随叫随到。第三，也是最重要的，审稿这件事你需要在我家完成。”

 

蔡徐坤呆愣了一会儿，小声地问了一句：“为什么啊？”

 

“我要观察你的反应啊。”这回轮到朱正廷皱起了眉头，“等等，你知道我写的是什么小说吗？”

 

说来有些惭愧，蔡徐坤上班的第一天就被主编烦到昏了头，完全忘记了应该先熟悉一下自己的作者写的题材是什么。

 

朱正廷憋着笑走到书架抽了一本扔给蔡徐坤。

 

封面倒是干干净净，可刚一翻到扉页：【电车痴汉】、【露出play】等词就跳进了他的眼帘。

 

蔡徐坤跟接了火炭一样立刻把书扔开，整个人都红透了：“老老老老老师，你你你你你你。”

 

朱正廷被他的反应笑弯了腰，缓了好一会儿才平静下来，他调笑着看向还烧着的男生：“我是写色情小说的，你还要负责我吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

03

 

色情小说？色情小说！这年头的女孩子怎么能喜欢看色情小说呢！蔡·纯情·徐坤觉得当今社会简直魔幻。

 

虽然大清已经灭亡很久了，可性解放也不至于来得这么快吧。

 

他凌乱地坐在地铁里，怀里藏着一本朱正廷塞给他的样书，他捂得严严实实，生怕被别人看到了以为他是个变态。

 

一回到家，蔡徐坤甚至都没理自己妈妈的招呼，径直跑回了自己的房间，然后把那本书扔到了床上。

 

那一沓纸就像潘多拉的魔盒，又罪恶又诱惑。他在床边走了好几个来回，终于下定了决心坐下来翻开了第一页。

 

 

 

【工作日的夜晚十一点，末班的地铁上只有零星几个人。刘笑戴着耳机坐在车厢里，对面有一位睡着了的中年大叔。

 

车门开了又关，他看到上来了一个瘦高的男生，到处都是的空位不坐，偏偏坐到了他的旁边。

 

刘笑下意识地往另一边靠了靠，与男生保持距离。

 

地铁像摇篮一样晃晃悠悠，让瞌睡虫爬上刘笑的眼皮，他再没在意旁边坐着的人，直到有只手摸进了他的大腿内侧。

 

“你做什么！”刘笑抓住了男生的手腕，不安地瞟了一眼还熟睡着的大叔，低声怒斥。

 

男生也不挣脱，反倒是用另一只手顺着刘笑的手臂滑进了他毛衣的袖子里。

 

刘笑红了脸，想从座位上起来，奈何被对方看穿，直接整个人压了过来：“你！”

 

“我，我怎么了？”男生一脸嬉笑，手指在他的肩头摩挲。】

 

 

 

蔡徐坤“啪”的一声把书合上，然后不可置信地再次翻开确认了一遍：刘笑，男；男生，男。

 

这还是同性色情小说！

 

一天之内连续受到两次冲击的蔡徐坤觉得自己不太好，他虽然知道耽美这个词，可从来没接触过，一上来就是十八禁，这真的不OK。

 

他正想着，微信的提示音就响了。

 

“没被吓死吧，小朋友？”还配上了一个“坏笑”的表情。

 

这个人是有读心术吗？蔡徐坤简直要怀疑朱正廷是不是在那本书上装了摄像头之类的东西。他捧着手机，对话框里的字增增减减，却始终找不到合适的话来回复。

 

对面的人大概是感受到了他的纠结，先是发了个哈哈大笑的表情包。然后手速极快地打了一长串话过来。

 

“我猜你现在对我有偏见，觉得我写的东西低俗恶心。给你的这本是挑过的，你把它看完，到时候再决定要不要当我的责编。”

 

这话好像也没给人拒绝的余地。蔡徐坤想了想放下了手机，向后躺倒在床上举起了那本书。

 

不得不说，朱正廷似乎对性爱格外地会把握，开头的一段看得蔡徐坤面红耳赤，完全不能想象原来在地铁里都能有那么多花样。

 

不过他虽然害羞，但并没有起什么反应。

 

熬过开头，蔡徐坤觉得自己的接受程度似乎也变高了，耐着性子继续看下去。

 

其实刘笑和男生本来就是一对恋人。他们的相识是在夜店，男生被一群大学同学带去见世面，却没想到遇到了出名的交际花。一夜情之后男生对刘笑展开了追求，但一直被拒绝，万般追问之下，刘笑才说出自己患有性瘾。

 

蔡徐坤看到这里坐了起来，这篇小说从这一刻开始笼上了一层黑雾。

 

两人为了好好过日子，决定一起去医院看看，每每刘笑性瘾上来，男生都会阻止他然后用吻来安抚，可刘笑的病情一直好好坏坏，每一次复发以后病症都更加严重。在不知道第几次地看到恋人痛苦得崩溃大哭之后，男生主动向刘笑提出了停止治疗。

 

 

 

【“没关系，你什么时候想要我都会陪着你。”他捧着刘笑的脸，被对方呆愣的表情逗笑了，“只要你开心就好。”】

 

 

 

开头的地铁，就是他们的第一次放纵。

 

可是性瘾太会折磨人，刘笑在每次欲望消解之后都会对自己产生深深地厌恶，觉得自己就像是野兽和娼妓的合体。

 

在某一天夜晚，刘笑又勾引男生做了个痛快，然后趁他睡着，从窗户跳了下去。

 

故事到此就结束了。

 

蔡徐坤的胃一下变得沉甸甸的，他走到书桌前打开了电脑，搜索关于这本书的评价。

 

评分基本在八分左右，有人赞美朱正廷对两人感情和刘笑内心挣扎的细腻描写；有人说他完全知道如何刺激人的官感。

 

蔡徐坤继续往下翻，突然瞧见了一个ID名叫“五百万饲育员”人，他给这本书打了一分，评价也不过八个字：对性有瘾，对爱无能。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

04

 

蔡徐坤一夜都没睡好，第二天一大早，顺手拿了两片妈妈烤好的面包就奔向了朱正廷的家。

 

“谁啊！这么早有病吗！”顶着一头乱毛的人起床气相当严重，却在看见门口站着的男生后火气降了下来，他揉揉还睁不开的眼睛，管自己走回了卧室。

 

蔡徐坤立刻进了屋子，昨天被他东遮西掩的书今天却大方地抱在怀里，他安静地坐在沙发上等待，直到朱正廷洗漱完后从房间里出来。

 

“想好了？”朱正廷拿了一个抱枕圈在怀里，盘腿坐到了右边的单座上。

 

蔡徐坤郑重地点了点头，把书放到茶几上：“老师，我一定会认真工作的。”

 

朱正廷“噗嗤”一下笑出来，细长的手指欢快地在抱枕上打着节奏：“我能听你夸夸我吗？”

 

“额，这个……”蔡徐坤挠挠头，脸上有些不好意思，“我就是觉得老师你真的很会讲故事。”

 

他看见朱正廷一脸“你继续”的样子，思索了一下对上了他的眼睛。

 

“小恶魔说嘛，读书的人可以经历一千种人生，不读书的人只能活一次。可是我觉得要让读者能对书中的人物感同身受，这不是一件容易的事。”

 

朱正廷被盯得有些害羞，耳尖泛出了一点粉色。

 

蔡徐坤没注意，接着说：“但是老师你的书，几个小时就可以让我经历一次别人的人生，而且我觉得虽然你说自己写的是色情小说，可你想表达的东西比这要多得多。”

 

朱正廷低下头，嘴角忍不住地上扬，拿手贴脸也降不下上面的温度，最后直接把抱枕砸到了蔡徐坤怀里：“不愧中文系毕业啊。”

 

“嘿嘿，不过老师，我有几个问题。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你是专门去心理医生那里咨询过还是看过书啊？我看你写得都很专业。”

 

“哦，这个啊。”朱正廷脸上的笑容突然淡下来，还有了一点落寞，“其实里面刘笑的原型是我大学时候的好朋友。”

 

蔡徐坤不说话了，他没想到这会戳到朱正廷的痛处。

 

“身边有个活案例，怎么会写得不真呢？”朱正廷耸耸肩，发现对面的人有些歉疚的模样，又笑了，“没事，已经过去很久了。这个故事也是那个男生让我写出来当作纪念的。”

 

蔡徐坤突然想起了那句评价，犹豫了一会儿，还是开口道：“老师，那个‘五百万饲育员’是你吗？”

 

朱正廷的嘴一下张成“O”型：“你连那都找到啦？”

 

他又叹了口气，露出酸涩的苦笑：“我那时候对他挺生气的，就不明白为什么他就不能再坚强一点，现在想想，他大概也是不想再拖累那个人了。”

 

两人相对无言，气氛变得有些尴尬。

 

就当蔡徐坤懊恼无措地搓着膝盖的时候，朱正廷突然话锋一转：“等等，如果你觉得我写得专业的地方就是试过的话，那你是不是……”

 

他话没说完，蔡徐坤却已经懂了，他也记得自己看到有评论说这本书的作者一定是“身经百战”，不然怎么能写出那么细致的描述。

 

昨天他还没多想，今天对上正主，学文的人的想象力立刻就发散开来。

 

朱正廷究竟是不是gay？是的话在上还是在下？如果在下他是放浪还是矜持？

 

发现自己竟然在想象自己负责的作者眯着眼睛喘息的模样，蔡徐坤“噌”得一下站起来，脸红得快要滴出血：“我、我这…那个……”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”朱正廷笑得差点从沙发上掉下来，他发现这个刚毕业的小男生实在是很有意思，于是起了逗逗他的念头。

 

朱正廷从沙发上站起来，走到蔡徐坤身边，嘴巴好像擦过了他的耳朵，用气声说：“我只自己玩儿过。”

 

要不怎么说朱正廷的小说写得好，蔡徐坤一下子就回忆起了书里刘笑自慰的情节：那他会不会也自己舔湿手指或道具，然后……

 

“老、老师！我还有事！就先走了！”

 

几乎称得上落荒而逃，蔡徐坤关上门后也能听见里面传出的笑声。他赶紧深呼吸来平静心跳：这个老师真的太色了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

05

 

当上责编之后，蔡徐坤在出版社的工作说轻松也不轻松。

 

不用坐班，主编对他也是一见到就笑开花，还拍拍他的肩膀说他只需要搞定THEO，别的什么都不用做。

 

但是难搞的就是这个THEO。

 

蔡徐坤已经记不清楚自己有多少次在半夜十一二点的时候突然接到朱正廷的电话，告诉他赶紧出门去哪条街的哪家店买宵夜或者其他什么东西。

 

紧接着在他送货上门的时候，朱正廷还有可能进行一番“性骚扰”。

 

比如当蔡徐坤买完宵夜发现自己的肚子也有点打鸣，偷偷盯着桌上摆的一大堆吃的吞口水。

 

“饿了啊？”朱正廷一边咬下一口披萨，把嘴角的酱汁舔进嘴里，一边笑眯眯地看着他，“那你想吃这个还是想吃我？”

 

可以说百试百灵，只要朱正廷使用一些暧昧的词句，蔡徐坤一定会红成一个番茄然后夺门而去。

 

还有就是他那只黏人的狗：五百万。

 

自从朱正廷发现蔡徐坤喜欢狗，并且五百万也相当喜欢这个大帅哥后，他就果断地把自己码字期间照顾五百万的工作交给了蔡徐坤。

 

“没人跟它玩的话它会叫得好可怜的。”朱正廷抱着哈哈喘气的法斗，委屈兮兮地拉住蔡徐坤的袖子，“你就陪陪它嘛。”

 

谁说男人没有撒娇基因的！蔡徐坤真想给所有有这个刻板印象的人看看这一幕。

 

撒娇要命，长得好看的人撒娇更要命。晕晕乎乎就答应了的蔡徐坤在后来被五百万皮到精疲力竭以后不是一般得自闭。

 

偏偏这一切的始作俑者还总是笑呵呵在一边地看着他，一旦自己有生气的迹象就立刻过来抱住他晃晃：“我们小葵最好了～”

 

哦，对，偶然有一次蔡徐坤把手机放在茶几上，恰好在朱正廷路过的时候苏遥发了个消息过来，于是他这个爱称就成功地被暴露了。

 

从此以后朱正廷也“小葵小葵”地叫了起来，更过分的是，每次叫完，他还得笑着在沙发上打滚。

 

这时蔡徐坤已经不太跟他有距离了，虽然还叫着老师，但毕竟也没差几岁，相处起来不像真的师生那么有距离。

 

因此他当机立断，扑上去开始挠朱正廷腰侧的痒痒肉。

 

“哎呦哎呦！不要了！”朱正廷“咯咯”地笑，手脚并用地想把蔡徐坤推开，却没想到用力过猛，两个人都掉到了地上。

 

朱正廷不小心磕到后脑，倒吸了口凉气，睁眼的时候却瞧见蔡徐坤的脸离他不过毫厘。

 

两人一时间都愣了，跟对方对视了半天也不知道起来，就那么傻呆呆地僵着。

 

还是朱正廷先回过神：“你的粉丝是不是叫向日葵啊？”

 

“啊？”蔡徐坤没听懂，但看着底下人憋笑的样子，再一联想，明白了，“你怎么老是想这些事啊！”

 

“我是写这个的啊。”朱正廷理直气壮地昂起脖子，还用手指点了点蔡徐坤的鼻尖，“我要是思维不发散，你不得喝西北风啊？”

 

蔡徐坤快被他气到冒烟，可歪理又说不过他，只能恨恨地爬起来拿上外套就要走，却被后面的人叫住。

 

“明天我就写完啦，记得来校稿哦。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

06

 

新书是算短篇集，讲的是同一对情侣在不同平行宇宙中相知相爱，基本都是甜甜甜，偶尔有波折最后也会解开误会。

 

审稿的时候蔡徐坤和朱正廷一人一台电脑面对面坐着，一个认认真真地逐字逐句校对文稿，另一个不知道在敲敲打打些什么。

 

看完第二个故事的蔡徐坤觉得自己脖子有些酸涩，站起来伸了个懒腰，然后就发现朱正廷一脸哀怨地看着自己。

 

“你咋啦？”

 

“我是不是写得很差啊？”

 

“啊？”蔡徐坤不明所以，“不会啊。”

 

每个平行宇宙中的两人职业不同，有医生律师这样的精英，也有快递小哥外卖员之类的服务者，可无论哪种都是互相支持，积极生活，让人向往甜蜜的爱情。再加上一场场酣畅淋漓的床戏，不管从哪个角度看，都不可能是不好。

 

朱正廷垂下眼睛：“那你怎么一点反应都没有……”说着，他的眼睛还往蔡徐坤的裤裆瞥了两眼。

 

“老师你！”蔡徐坤赶紧捂住，羞得要命，可他一想这样似乎确实会打击到一个色情小说作家，想了半天编出一个借口，“只是因为我想象力太差了而已。”

 

但这显然糊弄不了朱正廷，后者立刻躺到地上撒泼打滚起来：“你直接想象不行，就不能代入吗？我不信你一个性幻想对象都没有。”

 

我确实没有。蔡徐坤别开头偷偷在心里撇嘴，转回来的时候却发现朱正廷气得更凶了。

 

“啊啊啊啊！你就是嫌我写得差！气死我了！”他闹腾了一会儿，又站起来冲对面的人重重地哼了一声，“不要理你了！”

 

被莫名其妙嫌弃的蔡徐坤压根儿不知道做什么反应，目送着朱正廷走到围栏边逗起了五百万。他哭笑不得，坐回原位继续滚动鼠标开始校稿。

 

第三篇讲的是一个家庭教师引诱学生掉进情欲的陷阱，接着被学生家长拆散，多年后再次相遇，爱火欲火一起重燃的故事。

 

开头就是炎热的夏天，老师借口空调力度不够，又说学生的身上凉，于是解开领口贴上了学生的胳膊。

 

蔡徐坤这时脑子一抽，突然参考起了朱正廷给的建议，那代入的话代入谁呢？

 

这是同性色情小说，代入看过的AV女优显然不合适，可他想了想自己的几个兄弟，不论哪两个搞到一起估计自己都只会把去年的年夜饭也呕出来。

 

蔡徐坤皱着张脸，正苦恼的时候，突然有个人从他脑中一闪而过。

 

不行不行！这怎么行呢！他立刻摇头，清了清脑子后继续看下去。

 

 

 

【细嫩的乳尖隔着薄薄一件衬衫在余科的手臂上磨蹭，几下就硬得像颗小石子儿。

 

余科连看都不敢看那个美人老师一眼，悄悄地并紧了腿，试图遮挡自己立起来的小兄弟。

 

“小科。”宋林晓坐到床上，又把领口扯大了一点，笑得又纯又浪，“老师真的好热啊。”

 

余科是个愣头青，一下就被撩拨得不知东南西北，不由自主地就站起来朝宋林晓走过去，结果被那人一拽就摔到了他身上。

 

下面人白到透明的肩颈就暴露在余科眼前，晃得他头晕目眩。撇开头却又对上了宋林晓的眼睛。

 

“小科怎么还藏着个那么烫的东西。”软到没骨头似的手包覆住余科裆部的凸起，轻轻揉了几下后宋林晓调转了两人的方位，“老师帮你降降温吧。”

 

余科看不到别的，只能看见跟涂了润唇膏一样嫩红的嘴唇开开合合，然后朝自己的胯下移去。】

 

 

 

完了。蔡徐坤咽了口唾沫，不可置信地低头看了一眼：他硬了。

 

“改到哪儿了？”

 

刚巧朱正廷抱着五百万过来，蔡徐坤吓得一哆嗦，命根子差点磕到桌板。

 

“你怎么了？”朱正廷看他一副慌张到脖子都红了的模样，琢磨了一下突然惊喜地笑出来，“你有反应了？哪一篇哪一篇？”

 

蔡徐坤哪会告诉他，一下合上了电脑，跑进厕所甩上了门。

 

坐在坐便器上，蔡徐坤一脸的生无可恋。他本来想着晾一晾，小小坤或许就能消下去了，可朱正廷写过的那些片段在这时在他脑子里轮播起来。

 

这下不仅冷静不下来，勃起的阴茎还撑得裤子更紧了。

 

“小葵会手淫吗？要不要老师教教你呀？”朱正廷敲了敲门，还看热闹不嫌事大地自顾自就讲起了技巧，“轻重交替会比较舒服哦。”

 

“你走开啊！”蔡徐坤憋红了脸吼了一句，听到门外的笑声越来越远才把裤子解开。

 

充血到极致的阴茎几乎是笔直地翘着，蔡徐坤粗鲁地撸了几下却一点快感也没有，继续跟它耗也不知道会耗到什么时候。

 

他咬了咬牙，闭上眼睛开始幻想起来。

 

好像有一个人现在就跪在蔡徐坤的双腿之间，阴茎的前端蹭过他脸颊的每一寸皮肤，不管顶端冒出的黏液是不是弄脏了他的头发和睫毛，蔡徐坤只想让他染上自己的气息。

 

那个人突然轻轻笑了一声，双手握住茎身然后张嘴含住了蔡徐坤的龟头，舌尖不停地向他的铃口里钻，把那里吐出来的每一滴精液都舔了咽下去。

 

蔡徐坤的呼吸变得粗重，手上的动作越来越快。

 

那个人也加快了吞吐的速度，摩擦让他嘴唇变得通红，口腔也更加灼热。

 

蔡徐坤的鼠蹊发酸，顶上的小眼冒出越来越多的黏液。

 

那个人却突然把阴茎吐了出来，然后躺到地上打开了双腿，手指主动撑开自己的后穴。

 

“小葵，接下来用老师这里。”

 

腰眼一抖，蔡徐坤射了出来，量比他过去任何一次自慰都要多，溅在干净的地砖上。

 

但更让他震惊的是最后一秒出现的脸。

 

他对朱正廷有欲望，而且非常强烈。

 

清理完从厕所出来，蔡徐坤看到朱正廷正坐在沙发上看电视。

 

已经是七月末，天气最热的时候。

 

朱正廷常常就穿一件背心和一条短裤在家中晃荡，过去还不觉得有什么，可现在蔡徐坤有了一种做贼心虚的感觉。

 

他的视线一旦飘到对方露出的那一截白皙的脖子就被黏住了，宋林晓这个角色立刻具象成了朱正廷，刚刚才发泄过的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

降温？骗人。明明嘴里要热很多。

 

蔡徐坤赶紧打住自己旖旎的幻想，他意识到今天是绝对不适合再在这里呆下去了，于是收拾收拾东西准备回家。

 

朱正廷也没挽留，只是在他走到门口的时候问：“过两天你是不是生日了呀？”

 

蔡徐坤还不好意思看他的脸，偏着头应了一声。

 

“那你那天再来一趟。”朱正廷神秘兮兮地笑了，露出一点殷红的舌头，“我有礼物要送你。”

 

一回家蔡徐坤就扑进了自己的床，鼻子陷进柔软的枕头，直到有些呼吸困难他才把脸露出来。

 

可他一想到自己在别人家里手淫，还是想着那家的主人手淫，立刻又把脸埋了回去。

 

有时候蔡徐坤会怀疑自己的大脑是不是一个独立的存在，比如他明明已经明确地告诉自己别想朱正廷了，但脑子里出现的每一个画面还是都跟他有关。

 

那个人戴着眼镜坐在电脑前打字的样子；陪五百万玩耍的样子；做饭的样子；撒娇的样子……

 

母胎单身二十多年的蔡徐坤同学终于意识到一个问题：他大概是喜欢上朱正廷了。

 

而且。

 

他的手摸进自己因为想起朱正廷对他说过的暧昧话而重新鼓起的裤裆。

 

可能是非常喜欢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

07

 

“这是什么？”蔡徐坤接过朱正递过来的一个包装精致但扁扁平平的礼物，摸上去里面的东西有点硬度。

 

“拆开看看不就知道了。”

 

蔡徐坤有些怀疑，手上拆着包装眼睛却时不时地瞟向面前抱起手臂的人：“你可别给我什么奇怪的东西，要是是……”

 

声音戛然而止。

 

朱正廷抿嘴一笑：“要是是什么？”

 

“要是是……”蔡徐坤傻愣愣地盯着手里那张已经绝版的黑胶唱片，半天才回过神来，“你从哪里找到的？”

 

“过去一个书迷送的礼物，我看你之前说过喜欢，就送你咯。”朱正廷靠过来摸了摸唱片上的胶轨，“不过我保存得不太好，可能听不了了，你就当个摆件吧。”

 

蔡徐坤的胃里突然痒痒的，真就像电影里说的一样有几百只蝴蝶要从他的嘴里飞出来。

 

他从来没有特意地在公开场合说过喜欢这些东西，只是在主编的朋友圈下评论过一嘴，朱正廷会发现并且在意，是不是代表着他对自己也有那么一点不一样？

 

“老师，我……”

 

“对了！”朱正廷突然抢过蔡徐坤的话头，“我还有一个短篇忘加到新书里了，就放在我电脑的桌面上，你看一下吧。”

 

蔡徐坤泄了气，答应一声乖乖坐到了桌子前，只是脸鼓得像个小包子，深怕别人不知道他不开心了似的。

 

他挫败地在桌面找到了那个文档，却没注意朱正廷什么时候走开了。

 

开始蔡徐坤完全静不下心，满脑子都是自己的被打断的告白。鼠标滚轮虽然在动，可小说里写了什么一个字都没被他看进眼里。

 

大约过了十来分钟，他才终于想起自己的本职工作，于是哭丧着脸校对起来。

 

 

 

【August的手被绳子反绑在身后的柱子上，他的挣扎毫无效果，唯一的作用就是在手腕处留下一点伤痕。】

 

 

 

August？蔡徐坤皱起眉头，他的英文名就叫August，在小说里看到自己的名字，确实有点奇怪。

 

 

 

【囚室的门突然开了，走进一个高瘦的男人，他身上的军装和肩章都表明了他的身份。

 

August扯起一边嘴角，戏谑又带点情色意味地扫过来人的窄腰和长腿，最后视线落到他冷淡的脸上：“别人都说Y国的Theo少将长得漂亮，今天一看，确实不是谣言。”】

 

 

 

蔡徐坤的心跳突然剧烈起来，震得他胸口都在发麻。August还可以说是巧合，那Theo呢？

 

他又往下翻了翻。

 

 

 

【“你装成流民混过我国边线到底有什么目的？”Theo坐在August正对面的椅子上，面色严肃。

 

可被审讯的人一点自觉也没有，即使是跪姿他也故意顶了顶腰胯：“我就是来睡你的。”

 

Theo被他挑衅得太阳穴发涨，从鼻子里哼出一声嗤笑，他站起来走到August面前，军靴踩上跪着的人的裆部：“那我不如现在就让你断了这个念头。”

 

“别啊。”August脸上的笑容一点没有因为命根子在别人脚下而消退，反而更加放肆，“宝贝，它会让你很爽的。”】

 

 

 

蔡徐坤不由自主地把自己和朱正廷代入进去，他想象了一下朱正廷穿上军装然后扎紧腰带的样子，感觉到自己的下身开始充血。

 

越往后看越让人觉得口干舌燥，这篇甚至还用上了SM的元素，蔡徐坤虽然没有这方面的癖好，也克制不住地兴奋起来。

 

而当他看到名叫August的囚犯挣脱了绳索将Theo压倒在地上然后强势插入，下面完全勃起了。

 

 

 

【“宝贝，爽吗？”August把Theo的手用他挣断的绳子绑住，一刻不停地挺动腰胯，然后摘掉了自己胸口的乳夹，却留下了锁着的阴茎环，“你不想让我射是吗？那就看看你受不受得了吧。”】

 

 

 

朱正廷是什么意思。蔡徐坤看着屏幕上满篇交缠的文字，那里胀痛得不行。

 

他拉到最后，才看到朱正廷留下的一句：来浴室。

 

答案呼之欲出。

 

浴室的门甚至没有关死，里面“哗哗”的流水声让蔡徐坤展开了丰富的联想。

 

可现实远比想象美妙更多。

 

他一开门，就看到朱正廷背对着他站着，一手撑着墙，另一只手伸到自己的臀缝，手指隐进了那个淡蔷薇色的入口。

 

“你好慢啊。”听到声响，朱正廷转头扁着嘴看向他，“我都准备好好久了。”

 

蔡徐坤看到他脚边扔着的一堆管子和塑料水袋，那是家用的灌肠器。

 

“老师……”他的眼睛根本没法从对面人的身上移开，一张嘴才知道自己嗓音沙哑。要是他再来得早一点，是不是就能看见朱正廷鼓着肚子忍耐的模样？

 

“你就打算一直在那边看吗？”朱正廷一笑，转过来对蔡徐坤招了招手，“不想碰碰我？”

 

完全余科附体，蔡徐坤想都没想就冲他走了过去，淋到热水的时候才想起自己忘了把衣服脱掉。

 

朱正廷轻轻笑他，但没说什么调侃的话，只是牵起他的一只手，用自己的食指带上他的，插进了后穴里。

 

体内的温度比体表总是要高一些，蔡徐坤一感受到里面的湿滑触感阴茎就跳了一下。他发现朱正廷在带着他摸索，直到摸到了一个跟别处有些不同的地方。

 

“这里你知道是哪儿吗？”

 

“是……”蔡徐坤偷偷在那里摸了几下，却勾出面前人几声喘息，“是前列腺……”

 

“对了。”朱正廷在他的脸颊落下一个轻吻，像是回答正确的奖励，“一直刺激这里的话我就会射精，不过我自己没有成功过。”

 

蔡徐坤听见那不稳的呼吸靠到了自己耳边。

 

“小葵要不要帮老师试一试？”

 

蔡徐坤的喉结滚动了一下，可喉咙处的干渴完全没得到缓解，他又往那个泥泞的甬道里伸进一根手指，指尖抵住朱正廷敏感点开始挤压。

 

“唔呜……”朱正廷溢出一点呻吟，腿也止不住地打颤，他赶紧抓住了蔡徐坤的手腕，让他退出来，“不是用这个。”

 

腰带被解开抽出，蔡徐坤听到它被扔到地板上，自己从来没被第二个人碰过的阴茎此刻被人掏出来握在手心。

 

“我写的东西你还记得吗？”朱正廷轻轻吸吮蔡徐坤的嘴唇，让两人的呼吸融合在一起。

 

“记得，记得。”年轻的男生迫不及待地去追逐它，却被抵住胸口保持距离。

 

“说两句来听听。”

 

蔡徐坤一愣，脑子都没动就把第一反应背了出来：“宋林晓是很好的老师，他不直接地给出答案，而是引导学生来解题。”

 

朱正廷眨眨眼，“噗嗤”一下笑出来：“你还真的喜欢那篇啊。”

 

“老师……”蔡徐坤不好意思地低下头，耳朵发烫。

 

“我是问你，如果我说‘不要’、‘停下来’，你该怎么办？”

 

那当然是不能停。

 

“那我要是哭了呢？”

 

蔡徐坤一想朱正廷眼含泪水的模样，底下又涨大了几分。

 

这样的变化逃不过握着它的人，朱正廷满意地在上面撸了两把，牵引着它抵上自己湿润的穴口。

 

“小葵可以对老师做任何想做的事了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

08

 

蒸腾的热气从门缝里漏出来，水声也盖不住暧昧的呻吟。

 

“哼嗯…小葵……”朱正廷双手搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，一条腿架在男生的臂弯，下身被毫无章法地进出，却快感汹涌，“小葵年纪那么小…呜呜…怎么、怎么这么大……”

 

“老师……”蔡徐坤咬着牙，拼命忍耐想要射精的冲动。

 

那里太过松软舒适，肠肉一圈一圈地箍在他的阴茎上，一抽出就像有几十张小嘴在吸吮，偏偏朱正廷还要说这种话来提高他的兴奋度：“老师你这么说，我会射的…”

 

“那就射啊…”朱正廷含住眼前充血地像红玛瑙一样的耳垂，用凌乱的呼吸声说，“射了再硬…嗯啊……小葵今天生日，想做多少次都可以……”

 

他都这么说了，蔡徐坤又是个处男，哪里还能再忍得下去，最后冲刺几下，就着整根插入的姿势射了出来。

 

朱正廷眯起眼睛，被液体击打肠壁的快感弄得无意识张开了嘴，性器虽然没有达到高潮，可一下吐出了许多黏液。

 

等两人都缓过了那股劲儿，他故意收缩了一下后穴，夹住快要脱出的阴茎：“小葵射那么里面，是想老师给你生孩子吗？”

 

朱正廷大着肚子的模样立刻跳进了蔡徐坤的脑海，他赶紧低下头，却没想到这样反而瞧见了那两颗嫩红的肉粒：如果怀孕的话，这里以后还会产奶吧……

 

虽然荒诞，可光是这么想想，蔡徐坤的阴茎就激动起来。开始逐渐涨大，又撑满了整个甬道。

 

“…小葵真色…”朱正廷轻笑一声，抬腰让连接的地方脱开，沾了点蔡徐坤茎身上的白浊抹到自己的乳尖，果不其然看见男生眼睛都直了，“要不要舔一……”

 

他话还没说完，蔡徐坤就一步上前分开了他的腿把阴茎顶入，然后抱住他的腰在他的胸口啃咬起来。

 

“啊…啊…太过了……”朱正廷抓着蔡徐坤的头发，却不知道该拉离还是迎合，底下和胸口都酥麻地让他失去力气，不知不觉就软下来，“小葵饶了老师吧……别这样…啊啊…”

 

“是老师先勾引我的，怎么能说不要啊？”蔡徐坤抬起头冲他恶劣地笑，用力撞了一下他的前列腺，“况且老师不是说‘不要’的意思就是‘不要停’吗？”

 

朱正廷这才意识到虽然平时的蔡徐坤乖顺得像一只小猫咪，可骨子里仍然是纯正的狮子。

 

“小混蛋……”他小声嘀咕了一下，却招来更猛烈的抽插。

 

“老师在说什么？”

 

“…嗯…在说……”朱正廷努力从蔡徐坤的怀里挣开，然后转了个身背向他，肩膀靠住墙壁，两手扒开了自己的臀瓣，露出已经有些艳红的后穴，“在说小葵什么时候才能把老师操射……”

 

粗长的阴茎立刻顶入，一下就磨过了朱正廷的敏感点，他忍不住弓起脊背，下意识地想要夹住在肆虐的东西。

 

“哼啊…太用力了……啊…”朱正廷的大腿紧绷，腰却软下去，这样让他的屁股翘得更高，更方便了蔡徐坤抽送。

 

“老师真的好会……”蔡徐坤俯下身去吻他沁出一层汗的肩背，那里亮亮的就像在发光一样，“真的没有跟别人做过吗？”

 

大约是听出了这里头的醋味，朱正廷笑着转过头去亲蔡徐坤的脸颊，舌尖还在那颗痣上舔了几下：“只有小葵进来过……”

 

蔡徐坤立刻含住了他的嘴唇，两人虽然没有高超的吻技，可仅仅互相汲取对方口中的唾液就让他们爽快到不行。

 

“啊啊——！不是…你！啊…”朱正廷突然感觉到自己肠壁上的腺体被密集撞击，顿时话都变得支离破碎，他缩起腰想要逃离，却干脆被压到墙上。

 

“我要把老师干射出来……”蔡徐坤红着脸在朱正廷的耳边说，故意蹲低了一点好让阴茎自下而上地捅进后穴，“让老师以后也只有我一个……”

 

朱正廷分辨出他学的是那篇家教文里的台词，发现这个小孩其实也挺有情趣，于是抓住掐在自己腰上的手带领它到胸口，故意用硬起来的乳粒在他的掌心磨蹭。

 

“这里也要…嗯啊！…”

 

手指不负期待地捏住乳尖，又掐又揉，蔡徐坤动用了他全部的记忆力来回忆过去看过的情节，并加以灵活运用。

 

“…嗯…嗯…小葵好聪明……”朱正廷双颊通红，眼神迷离，鼻息粗重，舌头无意识地伸出来，几乎是整个身体都沸腾了，“老师要射了…小葵、小葵…”

 

“老师……”蔡徐坤的手指伸进朱正廷嘴里，让他舔舐，接着调转了个方向，两人面对着坐下来。

 

“呜…好深啊，小葵要把老师弄死了…”朱正廷手撑着蔡徐坤的肩膀，无力地承受底下人的撞击。

 

穴肉早就没有力气再与阴茎作斗争，完全被鞭挞征服，只会在它插进来的时候讨好，软软地簇拥上去按摩它的每一个角落。

 

“老师…老师…”蔡徐坤额角冒汗，每叫他一次就用力挺进一下，身上人的呻吟也一声比一声高亢。

 

“呜——！……”朱正廷突然一记哭喘，腰上一酸，白液“噗噗”地从铃口射出来，弄脏了底下人的胸口和腹部，同时肠肉急剧痉挛，榨出了也已经到了边缘的蔡徐坤的精液。

 

两人交换了一个咸湿的吻，朱正廷躺到了蔡徐坤的胸口，用手指沾起上面星星点点的浊液含进嘴里，抬起眼睛看向他：“今天还回去吗？不回去的话……”

 

他绽开一个艳丽的笑容：“你的生日还有十一个小时才结束……”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

09

 

从那天以后，食髓知味的两个人几乎是随时随地都能做起来。

 

有时候是朱正廷写着写着稿子，突然就摘下眼镜走过来坐到蔡徐坤腿上开始和他接吻；有时是蔡徐坤看着小说起了反应，于是小心翼翼地挪到朱正廷旁边去亲他的脖颈。

 

这一套一百四十坪的公寓里，没有一个角落是他们没做过的。

 

甚至是当着五百万的面。

 

朱正廷的手扶着围栏，承受着身后人的冲撞。五百万不理解他们在干什么，只是见到主人就兴奋，把爪子搭上他的手背。

 

“别看…嗯…别看哥哥……”朱正廷想把五百万的头摁回去，可后面人抽插的力度立刻加大了，让他没了力气，手腕软软地垂着。

 

小法斗马上仰起头把他的手指都舔得湿漉漉的。

 

“老师，我们给五百万买个伴吧。”蔡徐坤将他翻了个身压到地板上，抬起他的屁股往自己胯上按，“到时候它们在里面做，我们在外面做。”

 

在朱正廷的熏陶下，过去一逗就脸红的少年在性爱上也变得会说浑话了。

 

“小葵都学坏了……”朱正廷抱怨，可嘴角的弧度说明不是真心，他一把拉下蔡徐坤的领子，柔软的嘴唇相接，恨不得把对方吞下去。

 

两人又胡天胡地地做了半个小时，最后才双双倒在地毯上。

 

“老师真的不考虑我的建议吗？”蔡徐坤和朱正廷面对面侧躺着，一只手搭在他的腰际。

 

“不考虑。”朱正廷往他怀里靠了靠，闷闷地说，“它有个童养夫的。”

 

蔡徐坤从没听他提起过，一时间也有些好奇：“真的？那什么时候给我看看？”

 

朱正廷没回话，抵着他的胸口休息了一会儿，站了起来。

 

“我要去洗澡。”他笑得诱惑，任由后穴里的精液顺着腿根滑下，“你来吗？”

 

日子很快就到了十一月中旬，气温有了冬天的样子，蔡徐坤怕冷的天性也表现出来。

 

“你至于吗？”朱正廷捧了一杯热可可，他已经开了空调的热风，可蔡徐坤还是穿得严严实实，“我跟你都不像一个季节的了。”

 

“我是真的冷。”蔡徐坤凑过去把朱正廷抱住，大概这就是互补，他俩一个长期手脚冰凉，另一个都能穿着短袖走来走去。

 

“那怎么办？今天晚上的电影还去看吗？”朱正廷调了下坐姿，让蔡徐坤能像抱暖炉一样把自己抱进怀里。

 

后者把脸埋进他的颈窝，软蓬蓬的一颗头在那里蹭了几下：“当然要去，我多穿两件就行了。”

 

他说的多穿两件也不是假的，等到最后一样保暖用具被蔡徐坤戴好，朱正廷已经在他旁边等了很久。

 

“不知道的还以为这儿是南极呢。”朱正廷看着眼前人唯一露出的眼睛和鼻子，“你这样我亲你都不方便了。”

 

“方便的。”蔡徐坤立刻拉下了围巾贴上他的嘴，用亲身示范证明活动一点都不困难。

 

朱正廷在分开的时候轻轻吮了一下他的下唇，发出一声轻响，然后满意地拍拍他的头顶：“嗯，不错，走吧。”

 

周四晚上的商场人本来就不多，两人也没多避讳，牵着手在里面瞎逛，不过蔡徐坤实在是嫌冷，把两只手一起放进了衣服口袋里。

 

“他们都说怕冷是因为体虚。”朱正廷好笑地搔了搔他的手心，接着被攥紧。

 

“我虚不虚你不知道啊。”

 

蔡徐坤靠过去，打算在朱正廷的脸上偷个香。

 

“小坤？”

 

听到声音的那一刻，蔡徐坤就愣住了，他转过去看到站在身后的人，手下意识地就松了劲儿：“妈……”

 

下一秒藏在他口袋里的那只手也抽了出去。

 

“阿姨好。”朱正廷笑眯眯地冲蔡妈妈鞠了个躬，在她猜疑的眼光下抢先开口，“我是徐坤出版社的朋友，我叫朱正廷。”

 

坦荡得像刚刚的暧昧举动只是错觉。

 

蔡徐坤看了一眼用眼神向自己求证的妈妈，木然地点了点头。

 

大概是因为本来就没太看清，蔡妈妈相信了，她拒绝了朱正廷一起吃晚饭的邀请，只是叮嘱蔡徐坤别疯太晚。

 

等到她走远，蔡徐坤突然感觉脸上被人亲了一下，一偏头就对上了一双弯弯的眼睛。

 

“打断的要补上嘛。”朱正廷拉住还呆着的人的衣袖晃了晃，“我想吃一层那家的冰淇淋了。”

 

蔡徐坤心里对他有点愧疚，这么小的要求当然是答应的，就当他想抬手去拉朱正廷时。后者欢呼一声然后把手揣进了自己的口袋。

 

他的心里咯噔一下。

 

“走呀。”朱正廷看他还愣着，过来撞了下他的肩膀。

 

“嗯……”蔡徐坤的手心空空落落，冷风吹过，他握紧了拳头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

 

那天的事蔡徐坤本来想找个时间和妈妈还有朱正廷都解释一下，可临近年末，出版社的工作都多了起来，他也被主编抓了壮丁，一下就没了那么多自由支配时间。

 

他打电话告诉朱正廷，对面先是抱怨了一会儿，然后佯装生气地说下回他来的时候要是不带西街那家甜品店的雪布蕾，就别想进门了。

 

等蔡徐坤差不多忙完，他算了算日子，已经有快半个月没见过朱正廷了，即使隔三差五就会通个电话，可总归不够真实。

 

于是在主编做出大赦的当天，他立刻跑去西街排队，买了朱正廷最喜欢的北海道雪布蕾匆匆地往他家赶去。

 

但他没想到会看到朱正廷和一个女人站在门口争吵。

 

“我说了，我不回去。”

 

“那你就不认爸妈和你姐我了？”女人看起来有些激动，可刚拉住朱正廷的胳膊却被一把甩开。

 

“难道不是你们不认我吗！”

 

蔡徐坤还从来没见过朱正廷那么生气的样子，他的眼睛通红，全身都在发抖。

 

“不是你们把我从家里赶出来的？不是他说再也没有我这么个儿子的吗？”

 

女人也急了：“你就跟爸服个软，说不定这件事就过去了。”

 

“我为什么要服软？”朱正廷突然咧开嘴角，像听到笑话一样，“我有哪里错了？我喜欢男人我就是错了吗？”

 

看见自己姐姐张着嘴却无话可说，他又哼了一声：“被骂变态被骂恶心的人是我，现在要道歉的也是我，凭什么呢？”

 

听到他一句一句地揭自己伤疤，蔡徐坤有一瞬间想冲上去抱住他，可想了想还是忍耐下来。

 

“你就这么恨我们吗？”女人低着头，从朱正廷的角度什么都看不到，只是脚下的地面上出现了几滴水痕。

 

他的眼睛也酸胀到不行，可还一直克制：“别再来烦我了。”说完他一抽鼻子就关上了门。

 

蔡徐坤看见女人捂着脸，整个人都有些站不住了，她在门前呆了一会儿，最后还是跟他擦肩而过。

 

 

 

一开门，蜷在门口的人惊讶地看了他一眼，然后赶紧用手抹掉了脸上的泪痕，换上甜笑站起来：“你怎么来了呀。”

 

他的嗓子沙哑粗糙，眼睛也是肿的。蔡徐坤想他一定哭得很伤心。

 

“我就是眼睛进灰了。”朱正廷揉了揉眼角，突然看见蔡徐坤手里提着的纸袋，故作惊喜，“我刚好想吃这个。你等等，我去泡点红茶。”

 

蔡徐坤一把拽住他的手腕将他扯到怀里，对方愣了一下，也回抱住他：“怎么，这两天想我啦？”

 

“我们谈一谈。”蔡徐坤感觉到怀里人的身体一僵，紧接着朱正廷跟他拉开了一点距离，捧着他的脸亲上来。

 

“我不想谈。”嘴唇相贴，朱正廷小声地说，手拉开了蔡徐坤的拉链，把带着室外寒气的外套脱下来，“我们做吧。”

 

他非常热情，抱住蔡徐坤的后脑，整个人都贴上来，主动地把舌尖探进对方的口腔，好让他随意玩弄。

 

然后在他的手要去解蔡徐坤的腰带时，他被制止了。

 

蔡徐坤抓着他的肩膀，跟他对视着，努力克制被他挑起来的欲望：“我们谈一谈。”

 

朱正廷的脸立刻冷了，咬着下唇意味不明地笑了笑，干脆地走到沙发那儿坐下，从纸袋里拿出一个雪布蕾吃起来。

 

蔡徐坤也走过去，坐到他身边刚打算开口，一个勺子就塞进了他的嘴里，奶味和甜味填满了他的味蕾。

 

“我劝你别说话。”朱正廷的语调凉凉的，完全没了刚才开心的样子。

 

蔡徐坤把勺子拿出来放到一边，拉住了他放在腿上的手：“你听我说。”

 

朱正廷皱着眉把手抽出来，撑起一个假笑：“我最后说一遍，我不想谈。”

 

“我可以陪你一起回家。”

 

两个声音同时响起又同时结束。客厅里变得异常安静，甚至可以说得上沉重。

 

五百万敏感地嗅到了空气里的不对劲，乖乖地躲在角落没有叫唤。

 

“呵。”朱正廷轻笑着摇摇头，站起来朝卧室走，“你走吧，我累了。”

 

蔡徐坤想拦住他却被一下甩回沙发上，朱正廷挑眉一笑：“以后也不用来了。”

 

打算再站起来的蔡徐坤在这一刻顿住了，他有些不可思议：“你说什么。”

 

“我说你以后也不用来了，我会发邮件给老赵，告诉他再换个人给我。”朱正廷站在那儿，维持着那个冷笑，“这么说够清楚了吗？”

 

“你不要赌气。”

 

“谁跟你赌气。”朱正廷睁着眼睛，说话的音量也加大了，“蔡徐坤，你以为你是谁呢？陪我回家？你用什么身份陪我回家！”

 

他嘲讽地扯开嘴角，歪头看他：“编辑吗？还是炮友啊？”

 

蔡徐坤被他一句话问得像被人攥紧了胃袋，忍不住想蜷起来。

 

“生气啦？”朱正廷弯下腰和他平视，露出无奈的表情，“可我说得都是实话啊。”

 

“你就这么看我们的关系？！”蔡徐坤咬着牙，有股酸涩冲上他的鼻腔。

 

“难道不是吗？”朱正廷的眼睛里全是血丝，眼角晶晶亮亮，可还要弯出好看的弧度，“你干嘛这么受伤的样子？那天碰到你妈，放开我的人不是你吗？”

 

“刺啦”一声，蔡徐坤的心上被浇了一勺滚油，痛极了又不敢碰，他想擦掉朱正廷脸上滑下的眼泪，却被毫不留情地打开。

 

“我就问问你，你跟你爸妈提过我吗？你敢吗！”朱正廷自己用手背随意地在脸上一抹，直起腰，稳住颤抖的声带，“你连这些都做不到，怎么敢说要陪我回家呢？”

 

蓄在眼眶里的泪水一眨眼就掉了下来，蔡徐坤愣愣的，哑口无言。

 

朱正廷背过身去深呼吸了几下终于平静下来，接着转回来灿然一笑，就像平时一样：“慢走，不送。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

11

 

蔡徐坤一下翘了好几天的班，天天就躲在房间里，吃饭的时候才出来。

 

他妈妈不知道发生了什么，只好明里暗里地打听他最近不上班的理由。

 

蔡徐坤管自己低着头扒饭，打死不说一个字。

 

等到他重新出现在出版社，已经是一个礼拜后的事了。他刚一进门，立刻招来好几个人的侧目。

 

蔡徐坤装作没有看见，把东西在自己的桌子上放下，隔壁的男生敲了敲他的桌子，在他看过来的时候用笔指了下身后的办公室：“主编找你。”

 

有几个小姑娘趁着这个时间窃窃私语。

 

“第几个了？”

“第六个了，不过这回的撑了五个多月，不容易了。”

“也不知道这个THEO怎么就脾气那么大。”

 

蔡徐坤垂着眼皮应了一声，把包里的电脑拿出来摆好后，故意从她们之间挤过去，走进了主编办公室。

 

坐在转椅上的人在他开门的一瞬间就站了起来，焦急地过来抓住蔡徐坤的胳膊：“小蔡啊，你跟THEO老师是怎么了呀，他怎么突然又说要换编辑了？”

 

蔡徐坤低着头不说话，一想到那个人，还肿着的眼睛就又开始发烫。

 

主编也是个人精，一眼就看出了不对的地方，他咳嗽一声收回手，去桌上抽了张纸巾递给他：“我是不知道你跟他有了什么矛盾，但是我觉得总没到不能解决的地步。”

 

蔡徐坤听出他话中的深意，惊讶地抬起头来，不过眼眶还是红红的。

 

主编抿着嘴巴，想了半天，还是把电脑拿了过来：“他让我不要告诉你，不过你看看他这次写的邮件你就明白了。”

 

跟过去言简意赅的吐槽不一样，这回朱正廷洋洋洒洒写了好几百字，全部都在夸奖蔡徐坤工作的认真负责、耐心仔细。说他虽然是个新人但是潜力无限，如果蔡徐坤继续留下来希望主编可以好好培养，如果打算跳槽，也请主编可以看在他的面子上写一封推荐信。

 

朱正廷多细心啊，连后路都替他想好了。蔡徐坤看着最后一句“这次的问题全部在我，并不是他有哪里做得不好。”发呆，既然这样，那天为什么要说那么绝情呢。

 

“我说你们这些小年轻啊，动不动就搞什么‘老死不相往来’，结果一个比一个心软。矫不矫情？”主编拍拍蔡徐坤的背，叹了口气，“有了矛盾就想想问题在哪儿，解决了不就好了吗？”

 

他的三言两语却让蔡徐坤心思一动，眼睛生动起来。

 

“今天正好是平安夜，我就放你一天假。”主编一看有戏，又加了一把劲，“你可得把THEO哄好了，我的摇钱树不能倒啊。”

 

问题在哪儿，蔡徐坤其实从一开始就猜到了，但他到底不过是个刚毕业的小年轻，又是第一次喜欢男人，出柜这件事他想过，却也感到犹豫。

 

诚实来说，他们在产生感情后直接就上了本垒，在那以后，两人的关系也是性占据了主导地位。

 

蔡徐坤听朱正廷说过，他说性是爱的最强烈表达，是情到深处的自然反应，所以他偏向于写激情的故事。

 

但蔡徐坤也记得，朱正廷故事中的两个主人公总会有一句象征承诺的正式表白，这源于他刻在骨子里的浪漫基因。

 

只有爱不真实，只有性不长久。

 

蔡徐坤背着包坐在地铁上，仔仔细细地回忆和朱正廷相处的每一个片段，最后突然想起了朱正廷给自己那本书的八个字评价。

 

地铁到站，蔡徐坤下了车，到家的时候他妈妈正在厨房做午饭，看见他回来切菜的手也停下了：“小坤，你怎么回来这么早？”

 

蔡徐坤张了张嘴又抿住，两只手也不知道放哪儿。

 

“怎么了呀？”蔡妈妈放下菜刀，用围裙擦了擦手，走过来看他。

 

蔡徐坤看着妈妈迷惑的眼神，想起朱正廷留给他的背影，突然鼻子一酸，眼前水汽一片：“妈，我有话要跟你说。”

 

他不想做刘笑，他不是对性上瘾，也绝没有爱无能。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12

 

门铃响的时候朱正廷正抱着五百万窝在沙发里，他连灯都没开，电视也是随便调的台，他一个人过不出平安夜的感觉。

 

“谁？”

 

开门的瞬间，外面的寒风和一个人都挤进来，朱正廷被他们裹挟住，压得向后倒去。

 

完蛋。他的脑子还有空开小差，估计要摔疼了。

 

可抱着他的人灵活地转了个身，变成了自己在下面。

 

朱正廷的脸砸上层层叠叠的衣服，一到冬天就穿这么多的他只认识一个。他才爬起来就又被人拽下去，带点凉气的嘴唇贴上来。

 

蔡徐坤没有在意朱正廷的挣扎，手扣住他的后脑，浅浅地吻他，用唇瓣间的磨蹭来表达他的思念。

 

“你、放开…”朱正廷刚拉扯开一点距离，一句话都没说完，又重新被抱住。

 

蔡徐坤使出了他的最大力气，直到怀里的人终于停止了挣扎。

 

“有话快说！”

 

蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地捧住他的脸：“我妈说让我把你带回去给她看看。”

 

朱正廷刚刚酝酿的一肚子狠话突然就说不出来了，他愣了一会儿，就看见蔡徐坤的笑容变成了惊慌失措。

 

“你怎么哭了，别哭呀，我又哪里让你生气了。”

 

年轻的男生不知道该怎么办，手想伸出去替他擦掉眼泪，又不敢轻举妄动。朱正廷看他那副也急的要哭出来的样子，绷不住笑了。

 

嘴角咧开，露出几颗牙齿，连眼睛也弯起来，皱出几条笑纹，这是蔡徐坤看过最多次的笑法。

 

他抵着朱正廷的额头，笑得像个傻子。

 

“那我现在可以陪你回家了吗？”

 

朱正廷的笑容一僵，就在蔡徐坤以为自己又说错话了的时候，朱正廷倒了下来，脸贴着蔡徐坤的胸口，闷闷地说：“看你表现吧，我还没消气呢。”

 

他其实自己也想回去。那里毕竟是养了他二十多年的地方，即使吵到撕破脸皮，也总是怀念的。

 

朱正廷只是害怕见到亲人的厌恶的脸，那样的折磨受过一次就刻骨铭心。

 

回去的航班仅仅三个小时，蔡徐坤看出了他的不安，但他没有说话，悄悄地抓住了朱正廷出汗的手。

 

接下来的一切都出乎了朱正廷的意料，他的姐姐像早就知道了一样在家门口等着，一看见他就立刻叫了爸妈还有其他亲戚出来。当他被一群人围住的时候，蔡徐坤就远远地站在人群外看着他笑。

 

“哎呀外面冷死了，有话进去再说！”朱正廷的父亲长得高高大大，嗓门也比一般人响一点，他喊完一句对上朱正廷的视线，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

 

“爸就是好面子，你不在的时候他经常一个人翻相册翻到哭呢。”朱正廷的姐姐靠过来小声地说，她又看了一眼站在旁边的蔡徐坤，“我看那个男孩子挺好的，你俩好好过。”

 

“我跟他不是那个关系。”朱正廷一边跟着往屋子里走，一边小声嘟囔。

 

“怎么不是？你呀，就是跟爸一个脾气。”他姐姐戳戳他的额头，“要是不是，你会让他跟着来？”

 

朱正廷噘着嘴不说话了，可一到饭桌上，这个话题又被翻了出来。他梗着脖子狡辩了半天，家里人也不信他。

 

他于是瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，对方才终于停下了偷笑，咳嗽两声，认真地说：“叔叔阿姨，我们确实不是这个关系。”

 

朱父朱母立刻有些尴尬。而这虽然是顺着朱正廷的话说的，可他心里也别扭起来：什么嘛，原来还是不敢的。

 

蔡徐坤一看他低着眼睑的样子就知道他又想岔了，于是立刻补充道：“我在追他。”

 

这四个字一出，包括朱正廷在内的所有人都惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

 

最先反应过来的是他十五六岁的小表妹，她欢呼一声，从椅子上站起来：“好耶！表哥夫冲呀！”

 

“怎么就是哥夫了，就不能是嫂子吗。”朱正廷红着一张脸去掐小表妹的鼻子，却是一眼也不敢看蔡徐坤。

 

一顿饭在打打闹闹中结束，朱正廷本来打算吃完饭帮妈妈洗个碗，好好地跟她聊聊天，谁知道直接被姐姐从厨房里推了出来：“你说你有没有主人的样子，福利那么久没见你了你也不知道带它出去遛遛。”

 

连拉带拽，再加上小表妹的推波助澜，两人一狗直接被扔出了家门。

 

“这就是五百万的童养夫？”蔡徐坤用手指戳了戳白色法斗的头顶，却什么回应也没收到，“怎么有点蠢蠢的。”

 

“天生就这样。”朱正廷把福利放下，它就立刻在地上劈叉坐开，气得他用脚尖在狗的屁股那儿小小地踢了两下，穿着保暖衣物的小宠物才动起来。

 

小区周围的街道都没什么人，他也就是纯粹的压马路，只是走到一半，天上忽然就飘起雪来，说说还算他们这儿的初雪。

 

朱正廷惊奇地伸出手去接，可怜蔡徐坤连围巾都没带，只能缩着脖子在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

 

“看你冷死了。”

 

朱正廷笑他，用手拢住他冻得通红的耳朵，蔡徐坤却把它们抓下来然后用羽绒服裹住了朱正廷：“这样更暖和。”

 

“回家还暖和呢。”被抱住的人翻了个白眼，他对上再次席地而坐的小白狗的眼睛，“你说是吧？”

 

福利歪着小脑袋，还是傻乎乎的。

 

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，就着这样的姿势让两人挪到了路灯照不到的墙根儿：“家里人太多了。”

 

他看着朱正廷沾上雪花的睫毛，在那上面落下一个轻吻。

 

只是嘴唇刚想往下移就被拦住了。

 

“你不是在追我吗？”朱正廷两手掐住他的脸，还揉了揉，“你见过那个追求者随便乱亲人的吗？”

 

“啊？老师……”蔡徐坤嘴瘪下去，露出委屈巴巴的表情。他的撒娇算是师承朱正廷，只不过就学了个皮毛。

 

“嘿嘿。”朱正廷挑挑眉，拍掉蔡徐坤肩膀上的雪花，把牵狗绳塞到他的手心，然后从他的怀里逃出来，一下跑开好远，“抓住我就让你亲一下。”

 

“诶！你！”蔡徐坤想跟上去，可脚边的小狗还在状况外，他只好蹲下去把它抱起来。

 

怀里抱着一只一岁大的法斗，即使安安静静不吵闹，分量也不轻了。

 

更何况蔡徐坤一点不熟悉这一片的地形，好几次在快抓到的时候又被朱正廷拐进另一条岔路。

 

前面的人一边跑一边笑，不仅有空回头看他，还在蔡徐坤停下来喘气的时候朝他喊了一句：“加油呀，蔡小葵！”

 

 

 

END


End file.
